Only you
by MecyLyss
Summary: Hakuryuu no era egoísta, pero existían ciertas cosas que nunca llegaría a compartir. Como a Alibaba, por ejemplo.


**_~*~Only you~*~_**

Alibaba suspiró por enésima vez en ese día. No mueve un dedo, y mucho menos es consciente del tiempo, ¿Cuántos minutos lleva ya mirando su celular? La pantalla se enciende y apaga un sinnúmero de veces. Y él solo frunce el ceño y acomoda entre sus almohadas.

Un mensaje es lo que lo tiene titiritando de pies a cabeza. Escribe y borra, y vuelve a escribir pero luego se arrepiente, ¿Tiene realmente una buena excusa para hablarle? Clara es la respuesta; no. Alibaba piensa que lo único que debería hacer es empezar por un simple _"hola",_ después seguir con lo que sea que le venga a la mente. Sin embargo cuando abre la aplicación, ver el nombre ajeno brillando en ella lo cohíbe.

Y aprieta los dientes, agachando la cabeza. Da vueltas y más vueltas en su cama. Estar encerrado en su cuarto lo exaspera. Se siente prisionero aun manteniendo las ventanas abiertas de par en par. El frío nocturno se cuela entre ellas y deja entrever un ápice de la densa oscuridad en la que las calles se sumergen.

Alibaba nunca temió a la oscuridad, pero ríe sarcástico cuando devuelve la vista a sus manos. El celular sigue descansando entre sus dedos, como burlándose de su falsa valentía. Se decide en una fracción de segundos y salta de su cama camino a la ventana. Se apoya en sus codos, y respira profundo.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_

Termina moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla. Luego lo envía. Y es todo.

El de orbes dorados deja escapar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. El calor se agolpa en sus mejillas, y un ligero arrepentimiento se arremolina en su mente. Tal vez no debió hacerlo. Tal vez debiera retractarse y decir que simplemente fue un error.

Pero no lo hace. Al minuto siguiente Hakuryuu responde al mensaje. Y Alibaba casi cae por la ventana, pero se apresura en contestar.

Los emoticones van y vienen, y los chistes sin sentido no tardan en llegar. Es confuso para ambos, mas terminan hablando de varios temas hasta altas horas de la noche.

Cuando se despiden, las estrellas parecen ir y venir, parpadeando tímidamente junto a la luna. El rubio las observa y sonríe como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Alibaba piensa que es lo mejor que pudo pasarle en ese día.

* * *

Hakuryuu no entiende cómo llegó a pasar, pero ahora no puede más que vivir al pendiente de su teléfono. Y es extraño.

El muchacho nunca fue un adepto a la tecnología. De hecho, el que ahora tuviera celular, era responsabilidad única y exclusiva de sus primos. Habían insistido y buscado miles de excusas para que el chico se hiciera de un teléfono; que si era para mantenerse comunicado, que era para avisar a todos de sus horarios de salida en la facultad, que era indispensable en los días actuales, e interminables palabrerías más.

Y el de orbes azules necesitó de mucho para dejarse convencer, pero como siempre, terminó cediendo. A la semana, exhibía un celular de última generación.

A día de hoy, sigue pensando en que aceptó más por deshacerse de la persistencia de sus primos, que por otra cosa.

Y los días transcurrieron, y el desprecio hacia el pequeño aparato digital iba en aumento.

Hakuryuu odiaba usar el celular. Y creía que así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero se equivocó.

Bastaron un par de semanas. Un par de mensajes. Y la persona adecuada. Y Hakuryuu no volvió a despegar su nariz de la pantalla.

Pero no era un problema. La agradaba sentirse de esa manera. Y ni las insinuaciones bochornosas de su prima (a las cuales no les encontraba ningún sentido), ni las múltiples carpetas en su escritorio pidiendo ser rellenadas en su totalidad, pueden perturbar su sosiego.

O eso es lo que cree hasta que el horario de la cena, que es cuando por lo general toda su familia podía reunirse, llega. Y pareciera no existir un tema de conversación más interesante que el comportamiento del azabache. Y éste tan solo se hunde en su silla, con las orejas tan rojas como los tomates en su plato.

Pero no importa, se repite, esto siempre se acaba. Sus chistes solo duran unos pocos días y luego se pierden en el ajetreo diario. Y es que Hakuryuu puede aguantarlos. Y quiere hacerlo.

Porque en absoluto es un problema.

Realmente le gusta sentirse así.

Y lo soportará. (Por Alibaba)

* * *

No es como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran. Pero sí es la primera vez que se encuentran sin la compañía de alguno de sus amigos. Alibaba se siente extraño, y se remueve tras la mesa. Mientras Hakuryuu sonríe tratando de inspirar la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Las miradas indiscretas no faltan, pero ellos simplemente ignoran, y no es como si realmente les importara.

Y es casi insólito el cómo los días cambiaron. Cuando antes tan solo despertaban en la mañana para seguir con la misma rutina del día anterior. Y a día de hoy despiertan con sonrisas con solo leer los _"buenos días"_ que el otro siempre envía a la misma hora.

Y ahora están aquí, sentados en una confitería, llenándose de algo más que solo dulces. Llenándose de la compañía, calidez y palabras suaves que el otro ofrece.

Pero, las horas se deslizan con rapidez absurda para los que desearon que el día fuera eterno. Llega el momento de volver. Y aunque ambos quisieran permanecer ahí, contemplándose solamente, es Hakuryuu el primero en ponerse de pie, y proponer llevarlo a casa. Porque fue él quien lo invitó a salir, y sería él quien lo llevase nuevamente.

Y ya en la puerta de su casa, cuando la despedida es ineludible. Alibaba finalmente encuentra la palabra adecuada para nombrar ese encuentro. Y el carmín acude a su rostro mientras parece olvidarse de cómo actuar. Y se despiden con solo palabras, cuando en realidad desearían algo más. Y ambos lo saben. Sus ojos brillan implorando cercanía. Pero solo se despiden.

Y Alibaba se planta en su puerta, observando al azabache marcharse. Y solo entonces aquella pequeña palabra que cosquillea en su garganta finalmente sale. Y es maravilloso poder pronunciarla sin reticencias.

Que aquel día había disfrutado de una estupenda _"cita"_

* * *

Los días en que pasan a verse y salir juntos, se hacen más frecuentes. Y Alibaba cree que es fantástico. El muchacho es feliz, porque Hakuryuu finalmente ha perdido el miedo de decir lo que piensa, porque ya no es el mismo chico reservado que conoció a principios de año, porque ahora puede reír sin ataduras.

Y a Alibaba le gusta pensar que aquellas sonrisas son para él, y únicamente para él.

El rubio es feliz, porque él mismo ha cambiado. Ya no es el manojo de nervios que solía ser cuando salían juntos. Cuando apenas si rozaban sus manos, y él balbuceaba cualquier disculpa.

Los nervios desaparecieron con el tiempo. Y ahora la necesidad de estar juntos nace de forma tan espontanea que a veces lograba asustarlos.

Pero está bien. El alma pedía a gritos aquella cercanía. Aquel "algo" a la cual aferrarse.

Y está bien. Porque tal vez fue de ese modo en que el contacto entre ellos pasó a ser normal.

Porque los abrazos ahora son tan naturales como respirar. Tan natural como sentir el calor ajeno impregnado en su pecho. Que las palmas de sus manos cosquilleen cuando roza sus cabellos.

Alibaba cree alcanzar un pedazo de cielo cuando se abrazan.

Porque los abrazos de Hakuryuu son el paraíso en la tierra.

* * *

Hakuryuu siempre fue considerado una persona amable. A veces, hasta demasiado para su propio bien.

Al muchacho nunca le costó desprenderse de sus propios intereses si viera que estos incomodaban a los demás.

Demasiado amable, porque siempre le gustó compartir.

Por eso, Hakuryuu no era egoísta. Y nadie que realmente lo conozca se atrevería a llamarle de esa forma.

Pero nadie en verdad ha visto más allá de la fachada de _niño educado_ que él era.

Hakuryuu nunca los dejó.

Pero no es como si todo fuera un engaño. No es como si fuera una mala persona.

No.

Mas simplemente, _"egoísta"_ es la única definición que pareciera acudir a su mente cuando piensa en lo que se ha convertido.

Porque hasta para él, la amabilidad tenía un límite.

Y existían ciertas cosas que nunca llegaría a compartir.

Como a _Alibaba_ , por ejemplo.

Porque solo con él haría una excepción. Y se permitiría ser todo lo nunca fue. Por una vez, no dejaría que nadie más obtuviera su misma felicidad.

Y sería egoísta al no compartirlo con nadie. Egoísta, porque será él quien ocupe cada espacio de su alma, y ser el único por el cual el otro viva.

Y no lo dejará ir.

Porque lo supo desde la primera vez en que lo vio.

Que de cierta forma, Alibaba llegaría para cambiarlo todo.

* * *

La trilla sonora del juego se deja escuchar suavemente. Como un murmullo a lo lejos. O algo igual.

Eso es lo que piensan ambos jóvenes. Y es que simplemente no escuchan más que su propia respiración y el retumbar de la sangre en sus oídos.

Alibaba está sentado en la alfombra. Sosteniendo temblorosamente el mando del Xbox. Hakuryuu está sentado junto a él. Cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Y es que inconscientemente han ido acortando la distancia entre ellos. Y ahora Alibaba siente el aliento del otro rozarle con calidez en la mejilla. Y se sonroja. Pero es lo que menos importa.

Porque Hakuryuu también está ahí. Paralizado. Con los nervios corroyéndole la garganta. Y sus labios temblando.

Ambos detienen todo pensamiento. Y están ahí. Solo mirándose.

Ninguno sabe quién fue el que se movió primero. Ninguno de los dos tiene seguridad de quién fue el responsable. Pero la armonía del momento se rompe.

Y los escasos centímetros que los separaban desaparecen.

Y les cuesta darse cuenta de lo que sucede.

Pero es que finalmente se besan.

Suave, lenta, dulcemente. Y todo sentimiento en ellos se entremezcla.

Hakuryuu susurra palabras en su oído y Alibaba asiente y sonríe.

Ambos permanecen ahí.

Expectantes, con miedo y sonrientes.

* * *

Alibaba parpadea. Y la sangre acude a su rostro. Aún cuando creía que era una etapa superada. Siente un ligero revoltijo en su estomago.

La alegría corre en sus venas.

-¿P-podrías repetirlo?- pide casi susurrando.

Y el otro asiente, sonriendo.

-Te amo.

La palabra queda como colgando al aire. Alibaba permanece en absoluto silencio. Solo escaneando las palabras. Procesando la idea.

Porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo del primer beso. Y le parece repentino que Hakuryuu, aquel mismo muchacho de ojos azules, aquel a quien trataban de frío y cerrado, sea el que le este sonriendo así.

Y _amando_ así.

El silencio se prolonga. Hakuryuu no soporta la espera y se acerca y toma sus mejillas. Besa su frente. Y sonríe.

Alibaba cree reconocer esa sonrisa. Aquella misma sonrisa nerviosa que demuestra cuando cree que algo va mal.

Pero nada va mal, se dice, nada de lo que venga de él puede estar mal.

-También te amo – responde.

Hakuryuu alza las cejas con sorpresa. Porque creyó que lo había asustado. Que fue precipitado. Que lo único que lograría sería alejarlo de su lado.

El de orbes azules se desborda en júbilo.

Y se besan una vez más. Ahí mismo. En la sala de los Ren. Se pierden en los labios del otro. Y ambos piensan que es extraño que nadie los haya ya molestado. Pero aún si alguien los encontrara, no les importaría.

Desean que ese preciso instante se haga eterno. Desean gritar. Expresar su afecto del modo que sea.

Pero solo están ahí. Abrazándose, besándose.

Y eso es más que suficiente.

-Te amo.

Dicen al mismo tiempo. Y se ríen.

Alibaba recuesta su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Hakuryuu acaricia su cabello, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio.

La película termina. Pero ninguno de los dos hace amago alguno de separarse.

Alibaba suspira cariño. Hakuryuu susurra amor.

Y parece casi gracioso como todas las palabras, tan pequeñas y sin sentido, se encajan con perfección en el hueco vacío de sus almas.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están?

Solo paso un momento para dejarles esta cosa empalagosa (?)

Son varios drabbles que traté de unir, y este es el resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado 3


End file.
